User talk:Tm T
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Xd1358 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kathleen.wright5 (Talk) 22:42, September 16, 2010 stuff Hey. Where do I put the "-moz-border-radius: 1em; -webkit-border-radius: 1em;"? idk what message page to add it to. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 17:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *OK, can you do it. I can't seem to get it to work. I'm not exactly savvy on this subject. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 16:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) **I'll have to check tonight. I'm on my iPod, so yeah. Just letting you know I got your message. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 22:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ***Ummm....what exactly did you change, so I know what to look for. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ****Sorry, I can't get on IRC. It's blocked at the school. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 16:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Moving Please join the community-wide discussion here. We are disuccing on whether or not to move to ShoutWiki due to the upcoming enforcement of the Oasis skin. Thanks and God bless! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Bg image I think maybe the background image should actually move with the text. The reason for the change of mind is that most of the image is not visible in its current form. It's either that or we move the image up so that the hands are visible. I'd actually prefer to just move it up so the bottom of the image is at the bottom of the page. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 00:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) *OK, I really like it in its current form. Do you think you could add it to the site's MediaWiki:Monobook.css? I can't seem to get it to work right. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 18:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) **Sure I can, although... I would need to be an admin then? You should only need to copypaste the contents of my css there, but if you really feel like sharing the responsibility (temporarily?), I'm ready. –Tm_T (Talk) 19:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ***I've you the rights until you're done. I tried copying and pasting it, but idk what kept going wrong. I must've beed doing something different. Anyway, you should have admin rights. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 20:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ****Done some, let me know if you hit any issues/bugs/else. (: –Tm_T (Talk) 20:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) *****It looks great! - JMAS Speak To Me 23:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ******Well, I've used it for a while now and it seems to work great. Looks awesome too! I was wondering, if you have the time, do you think you could fix the toolbar in the sitenotice (the one that is fixed at the bottom of the window) so that it is over everything else. It currently shows up under templates and such. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 02:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) *******Sure, I'll look into it. –Tm_T (Talk) 05:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ********It's working for me. Thanks for all your help! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 18:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Toolbar Sorry to ask for more help, but do you think you could possibly make the above-mentioned toolbar part of the skin so we can get rid of the sitenotice? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 18:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ^Just a reminder in case you didn't get my PM. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 19:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC)